Inuyashas Experience
by Kullsabre
Summary: Inuyasha has a run in with pot


**Inuyashas Experience**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were walking down a dirt road, they had just finished a rather simple battle with a local terrorizing demon. Yet again, it revealed no leads to Naraku. Shippos unintentional sceptisism shone through, once more, as he sighed.

"Well never find Naraku, its hopeless" Shippo stated. Shippo hitched a ride on Kagomes shoulder as usual, his head hung low in disappointment. "Well find him, Shippo, dont worry" Kagome rebutled with a smile. Inuyashas arms were folded in boast, his eyes shut.

"Yeah, and when we find him, Ill beat him so hard that he shits himself" Inuyasha predicted, "not only tha..." he stopped when a strange scent struck him. He dropped to the ground sniffing around for the source, his nose lead him to a bunch of strange looking, and smelling, plants.

"What the hell are these?" Inuyasha inquired. The others approached, they bent over to see inuyashas discovery. Kagome recognized the strange plants. She was curious as to how they could have grown out near a dirt road.

"Its called marijuana, people use it alot in my time" Kagome informed. "What do they use it for?" Miroku asked, looking to Kagome.

"Mostly for recreation, if you use it right, you see things, and it gives you a better demeanor" She answered. "Oh" Miroku said. Losing interest, they stood up, Miroku and Inuyasha began walking down the path. Before Kagome and Sango followed them, Sango whispered to to Kagome "You should use it on Inuyasha" jokingly. Sango began walking after the guys, Shippo lept onto her shoulder,ajasent to Kirara. Kagome looked down, taking the suggestion into consideration. Not thinking twice, she reached down, grabbed a handful of the plants, and stuffed them into her backpack.

"You coming Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Yeah!" she replied, running after her friends "Wait Up!" she shouted, in a commanding fashion.

A few days later, after the marijuana had dried up Kagome grinded it into small fragments. As she prepared their lunch of instant noodles she slipped some into Inuyasha broth, to avoid suspision, she added oregano into everyone elses. "Lunch is ready" Kagome announced. They all swarmed her fom their resting places, to claim their food, in their ordinary routine, they inhaled it. Today they were delighted by the taste.

"So, Kagome, what was...in...tha...t" Inuyasha asked, as the marijuana began to take effect. He looked at kagome, the background behind her became waves of colour, Kagome herself was distorted. "Just some herbs, herb, herb berb boobadydoodles" Kagome appeared to say, her voice raised and lowered in octales. Everyone else looked at Kagome coyly. She smiled with mild discomfort, "While Sango suggested that I use it him". Sango was unimpressed "I was joking" she enlightened with slight aggression.

"Oh, oops" Kagome said, as Inuyasha ran around, chasing an invisible object. He smiled and laughed as he did so. He slowed to a walk and approached his friends, and knelt down. He dawned a serious expression, then with his indx finger, he motioned for them to come closer. "I can hear my own thoughts" he whispered. "Well, it is an improvement" Shippo observed. Inuyasha stood and ran around, his arm stretched out "Im a bird, and im flying, screw all you stuck to the ground!" he shouted, then processing to laugh hysterically. "Inuyasha! Your going to crash into a..." Kagome began to warn, but it was too late. Inuyasha collided into a tree. He fell to the ground holding his face. "Quick! Help hold my face on! Its trying to escape!" He shouted. "Okay, so maybe not the best idea" Kagome reflected. "Whoa, Tetsaiga is talking, he says hes horny for some bitches". They looked, unapprovingly at Kagome. "So when is he gone stop,...if?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at her watch.

"Ummmm, 15 minutes" Kagome answered. Sango drew breath to speak, but was interupted by Inuyasha "No way! No damn way!" he said, giggling, he was talking to tetsaiga. He continued giggling "Okay, okay, okay" He dropped Tetsaiga and seductively, or in his eyes anyway, approached Kagome "Hey, Kagome". She tried backing away.

"Hey babe, come on, don be like that" He asked, falling on her "How bout you, me, and Tetsai..." he vomitted all over kagome. "Eeewwwwww!" Everyone, but Inuyasha exclaimed in unison, even Kirara managed to get her point across. Kagome was stunned she didnt move, Inuyasha wiped off his mouth, and leaned in for a kiss. "SIT!" Kagome screamed a the top of her lungs, Inuyasha struck the ground beside her.


End file.
